


Soft Spot for Sinners.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Infinity Country [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Usually, the conversations about life and death are between Eagle and Lantis. But when Lantis is injured, Geo has to step up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://springkink.livejournal.com/)**springkink** : _tsubasa reservoir chronicles (infinity), eagle/geo: soft spot – well, you can’t say I didn’t try._

**Soft Spot for Sinners.**

“Would you,” Eagle asks, his voice soft and almost not there, “die for me?”

Geo turns to look towards Eagle. It's not often that he thinks that Eagle seems small. Even when he was a kid, Eagle didn't seem young nor small nor fragile often. But with the way he's bowed, holding unto Lantis' hand, he thinks that Eagle seems small.

“Of course, you know that already,” Geo says, frowning as he pushes himself off the wall, getting closer to his boss.

His words are not what Eagle seemed to want. Geo can tell from the way a smile breaks free, and he hates the way Eagle smiles, because more often than not, when he smiles, he lies.

“Even if I asked you not to?” Eagle asks, in such a way that Geo knows that Eagle doesn't really want an answer, but he made it anyway because as smart as he is, sometimes he's still very much nothing but a kid.

He gets close, but doesn't answer. Eagle's back bends even more, crouching, some of his hair covering his eyes. This is the sort of conversation that Eagle would usually have with Lantis, Geo knows that much. Eagle doesn't like tho show him what Eagle thinks is his ugly side, as if Geo didn't know him as well.

The machine Lantis' is hooked up beeps, and the drop of the IV sounds way too loud. Eagle chuckles, making himself sit straight, but Geo notices the way his hands are clenched tight around Lanti's hand.

“Never mind, Geo, I'm talking non-sense, I should-”

“You're my boss and I swore to protect you,” Geo interrupts, and he sees the way Eagle closes his eyes, as if he had been waiting for that answer. But before he can say anything at all, Geo shrugs, then putting a hand on Eagle's shoulder. “But I'm in no hurry to die, unlike you two freaks, so don't you worry about it.”

Eagle remains silent for long minutes before he sighs, and Geo doesn't move as Eagle leans against him, moving one hand from his hold on Lantis' hand to instead touch Geo's, rough, long fingers wrapping around his, a silent thanks that is more heartfelt than if Eagle had said them out loud.

“And now you should sleep,” Geo adds. “Lantis is gonna kill me if he wakes up and you collapsed because you were taking care of him.”

“I'm not tired!” Eagle chirps, letting go so that he can twist around and look at him. “I think I'll wait for a bit more.”

“Well, you can't say I didn't try,” Geo shrugs, shaking his head. “I'll go for some coffee, then, 'cause you're gonna need it.”

“And some cookies, please!” Eagle adds, smiling brightly at him which, Geo considers, is an almost honest smile.

Geo waves a hand, nodding to the guys outside the door, ready for another night up, which would, perhaps, be worthy, for the way Eagle would, even for a second, actually smile once Lantis woke up.  



End file.
